Sweet Sunset
by DuctTapeRoses
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari enjoy a quiet sunset together :  Light fluff, cute and sweet


**Hey everybody ^_^ This was written on a complete whim during geomtry & photography so I'm not sure how good it will be *sheepish grin* I just really wanted to 1. write a description of some kind of landscape and I love sunsets so chose that lol :) 2. And I really wanted to write a little fluff, so I did ^_^ Warning: yaoi, mostly just fluff though **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did then poor lil Tsuna would be raped by probably every male member of the cast, hahah. But we all know that he would like it; at least from Hibari he would :)**

* * *

><p>The sunset was beautiful. In essence, that was the simplest way to describe it. The sky was alight with magnificent, golden yellow and foreboding, blood red, blending together to create a palette of amazing colors upon the horizon. The lazy clouds rolled by forming silly shapes and reflecting the orange haziness of the ever so slowly disappearing sun. The sun itself was like grandeur pinkish fireball in the distance, hiding partially behind the grassy plain and behind the fluffy clouds. A gentle breeze wove through the tall, soft grass, waves running through it as though it had turned into a giant green ocean. The orange-brown leaves ruffled noisily among the low trees. Very few trees dotted the landscape and most were just small, baby willows. It was a perfect autumn evening, just signaling the end of summer and the nearing of winter months. The large, majestic meadow hardly ever saw any life other than the occasional wandering squirrel or hungry, young deer. Most people just ever had the time or even cared enough to go looking for this amazing wonder of nature, but those who found it would never forget the wondrous sight.<p>

He actually hadn't meant to find it himself. For some bizarre reason, Reborn had sent him to explore this unfamiliar region. The smirk on the baby's face had seemed slightly different than usual, making the small teen worry a bit. He didn't ask questions though; that was at least one important thing he'd been forced to learn in the time that he had known Reborn, don't question Reborn's logic. So, the brown-haired boy had gone.

He'd been walking around for what felt like ages, before literally stumbling upon this spectacular view. The place took his breath away. No doubt about it, he'd never seen a place like it before. His wide, caramel eyes drank in the beauty, appreciating every detail. A soft smile, as gentle as the wind, had wormed its way onto his face when he was reminded of someone very special. The pure silence of the place was enough to make him think of his boyfriend, plus the solidity of the quiet little meadow. The boy definitely wanted to bring him to this peaceful hideaway. Mentally, he thanked the arcobaleno for sending him out there.

That was a few days ago. Now, Tsuna was back at the wonderful meadow, with his boyfriend this time, watching this magical sunset. They were lying on a big, plaid blanket in the very center of the place, tucked away on a small grassy knoll. Out of the entire grassy plain, there was only one little hill very close to what looked to be the middle, but it was in the perfect spot to suit their purposes. Tsuna was sitting, Indian-style, eyes closed, leaning into the soothing wind, loving the feel of the invisible fingers gently caressing his face. His boyfriend, Hibari, was lying on his back, eyes also closed, resting and enjoying the silence. Hibari cracked a grey eye open and glanced up at the smaller teen, smiling a little at the look on the little herbivore's face. He reached up and carefully tugged the cute brunette into his arms. The boy started in surprise, before allowing his senpai to pull him down.

Tsuna snuggled deep into Hibari's chest, finding the most comfortable position possible. The warmth radiating from his lover's chest was comforting and familiar. Tsuna could feel the amused smirk on Hibari's face, as he rubbed his face in Tsuna's wild hair. He sighed in contentment. This was how life should always be. If only they could stay there forever. Tsuna loved the feeling of Hibari's strong arms around his waist and the fearsome boy's face next to his. He was only one who got to see this side of the discipline committee president.

Everyone knew how Hibari loved to fight and just assumed that he was pretty much incapable of loving someone; especially someone like Tsuna. Those who knew about their relationship could hardly believe it, much less understand it. How the weak herbivore had been able to catch the carnivore, even the two of them didn't know. But it didn't really matter to Tsuna or Hibari; they just enjoyed each other's presence. Hibari couldn't understand the little future boss and all of his strange friends. But he couldn't help but like being around the little teenager.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari murmured quietly, kissing the boy's forehead gently. He smirked at the light pink blush that flared on the younger's face even now when they were alone.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Hibari?" Tsuna asked, turning his head upward, accidentally tickling Hibari's chin with his hair. He smiled a bit more widely when he saw the latter nod and tried to get closer. Although, that wasn't really possible since Tsuna was already on top of him.

They laid there, watching the sun go down over the horizon, not a worry in the world. The sun sank lower and lower down the colorful sky until, as quietly as a ghost, it slipped away. The cool breeze continued rushing through the meadow, tousling their hair and pulling at their clothes. The sky descended into near darkness, only lit up by the stairs overhead. The two of them just laid there, reveling in the other's presence, neither planning on moving any time soon. All the calls made to either Tsuna's or Hibari's phone went completely ignored. They ended up spending the whole night in their little majestic meadow, hidden away from the rest of the world, in loving silence and peace.


End file.
